


Little Chocobo

by SummerFairy



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerFairy/pseuds/SummerFairy
Summary: About Tifa explaining how to take good care of your chocobo.





	Little Chocobo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII and it's characters belong to Square Enix.  
> Author note : a funny silly, silly fic about chocobo.  
> Please, read and review ;)  
> Takes place several months after the end of Advent Children Complete.

Cloud came back home after a four days out on far away deliveries.  
He went straight to her behind the bar, her eyes lit up the second she saw him. He hugged her quickly and kissed her cheek. She told him he could rest that she didn't need help in the bar, it was a slow evening.  
He obeyed and went upstairs, headed for a warm shower, then took his time to unpacked his bag and had a look on the new deliveries that Tifa had written on his delivery book.  
After she closed Seventh Heaven for the night, she went to his room and rapidly closed the distance between them, lacing her arms around his waist.  
"I missed you." she said softly against his T-shirt.  
He smiled warmly at her, stroking her back gently.  
"I missed you too... You staying with me tonight?"  
It wasn't uncommon for them to share a bed, usually after he came back from a long delivery or when one of them felt tormented by nightmares or just needed some hugs.  
Tifa had stated she needed to be comforted sometimes and he had answered that him too. It was only what it took to establish their unspoken rule of "always be here to comfort the other".  
"No, you stay with me" she answered.  
"Ok. You don't like my room, do you?"  
"I don't like your bed, not cosy enough"  
He chuckled.  
"As you wish..." he let her took his hand and led him towards her room and her cosy bed.  
She snuggled against him, her arms naturally placing themselves around his shoulders. He responded instantly by circling her waist with his arms. He sighed in contentment, this little moment was his reward for the four days he had passed driving into the rain.

"I like your hair, it's like the feathers of a chocobo." she said with her hand in his hair.  
"Mmmh, don't mock me." He growled at her.  
"I'm not. And I like chocobo!"  
"What would you do if you had one?"  
"I would take care of him. I would feed him, make him a nice nest to rest, brush his feathers."  
"Nice... what else?"  
She was stroking his blond strands in a soothing manner.  
"If he gets hurt I would nurse him, if he is cold I would hug him, if he feels lonely I would pet him until I'm sure he is ok." she continued.  
"He would be a happy chocobo with so much attention." He said dreamily.  
"Yeah... but maybe one day he would like to leave and have his own life."  
"Why?"  
"Because... he may need to run outside and explore the world."  
"He would be a silly chocobo to want to leave."  
"Then the other possibility is that he would feel oblige to stay with me because I took care of him and I wouldn't like that."  
"A chocobo has wild character, if he wants to leave he will leave... if he stays it means he likes it that way."  
"You think so?" she asked softly in his ear.  
"Of course."  
He hugged her more tightly, letting her hands play in his hair, it relaxed him.  
"And you Tifa, after a long time, wouldn't you be fed up of taking care of that chocobo?"  
"Why would I be fed up?"  
"Well... if he is bad-tempered and not very grateful... you're the one who may feel lonely and sad..."  
"No... I'm sure he also have good quality."  
He sighed and couldn't help but smile in her neck.  
"You're too kind."  
"Maybe, but I don't mind...I just hope one day he will realize that he is really important to me..."  
"I'm sure he noticed from the very beginning... he may not be able to tell you that you are important for him as well... maybe he is a little shy."  
She smiled.  
He kissed her neck tenderly, slowly and whispered in her ear :  
"Tifa... I want to be your chocobo..."  
"Cloud.... you always were my chocobo, the one and only..."  
"I'm the happiest chocobo in all the world then. Never stop petting me, please."  
She giggled.  
"Never." She kissed him back, attacking his neck. "Just tell me how you like to be pet."  
Cloud choked on his breath after hearing her words.


End file.
